Just Wanna Be With You
Just Wanna Be With You is the 6th song heard in the movie High School Musical 3: Senior Year and the 6th song in the soundtrack. This song was sang in All-Star Brawl (Beauties) by Ryan Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, Allen Ford, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Jimmie Zara, Yoshi, Sandy Cheeks, Pearl Krabs, Telsi Tancosova, Abigail Santos, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Patrick Not-Star, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene H. Krabs, Squilliam Fancyson, Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen Plankton and Birdo. After Sandy Cheeks and Pearl Krabs look for a rib breaker after Gabriella and after Squidward. Before this song starts, it starts with a Old Leaf character say that and they hated SpongeBob mostly like Squidward. It starts with Abigail Santos of Dundas and Allen Ford of Pembroke at the right side of the East High Auditorium. They will miss Squilliam Fancyson and Baby Mario. This song starts with Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielsen mostly in High School Musical 3: Senior Year, while Kelsi gets to play the piano before and after a while Abigail Santos says "Kelsi Nielsen sucks!" 2 times. Squilliam Fancyson, Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen Plankton, Patrick Not-Star, Mr. Krabs, Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants of the SpongeBob SquarePants Universe appears at the end of the song. Fancyson was chosen to be after Abigail Santos in the Old Leaf because he was saying "Wario is 2 times a national champion"? In Chocolate Thunder, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielsen, Martha Cox, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Squilliam Fancyson, Squidward Tentacles and Yoshi are champs but Princess Daisy changes it Sharpay Evans to Kelsi Nielsen for an arm wrestling champ. "Just Wanna Be With You" is one of the singles from High School Musical 3, and the 6th song on the soundtrack and in the movie. The song is sung in the movie by Ryan Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, Troy Bolton, Abigail Santos, Allen Ford & Gabriella Montez. The first time this song is sung, it is performed by Ryan, Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella. This song takes place in the music room where Kelsi and Ryan sing the first 45 seconds of the song, where it is quite evident that Ryan's feelings for Kelsi are growing. Troy and Gabriella sing the rest of this song as they are practicing for the Spring Musical. The 2nd time the song is sung is in the auditorium during the Spring Musical after Ryan and his backup girls sang I Want It All (Reprise) "(Just Wanna Be With You (Reprise))". In this performance, the song is supposed to be a duet with Sharpay and Troy (as Gabriella had gone away) but when Troy doesn't appear for the duet, Sharpay sings her last verse 3 times. Soon, Troy's understudy, Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara comes on stage dressed in unmatched articles of clothing, which surprisingly gets him a standing ovation. Thankfully, Troy and Gabriella appear from their very long drive, and they finish performing the song. The 3rd time Allen Ford whips his arm around HSM. First was Work This Out and the second was Bet on It. Appearances *Wipeout's Issues (much of) *High School Musical 3 *Wipeout Canada *Wipeout Canada: The Game *The death of Jules Bianchi Lyrics *''I got a lot of singers'' *''I have to do'' *''All these distractions'' *''Other futures coming soon'' *''We're being pulled in 100 different directions'' *''But whatever happens'' I know I've got you *You're on my mind, you're in my heart *It doesn't matter where we are * It'll be alright *Even if we're miles apart *All I wanna do, Is be with you, be with you *There's nothing we can do *Just wanna be with you * Only you *No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart (You know it's true) * I just wanna be with you *(Just be with you) *You know how life can be *It changes overnight *Sunny then raining, but it's alright *A friend like you *Always makes it easy * I know that you get me everytime *Through every up, through every down *You know I'll always be around *Through everything you can count on me *All I wanna do, Is be with you, be with you *There's nothing we can do *Just wanna be with you *Only you *No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart (You know it's true) * I just wanna be with you *I just wanna be with you... Trivia *This is the first song in the game to feature Telsi "Maria" Tancosova. *When Krabs and Cheeks look at a rib breaker, Koopa Troopa finds Kelsi Nielsen. *First time Kelsi is called a loser and she sucks. *Second time an arm wrestler of HSM was seen looking at a hardcover. First was Martha Cox with High School Musical: All Access in Old Leaf. *In the , you must find where Sharpay lives on. *In this song, Taylor McKessie lost the Sweeper. *In Area Code 613, find back my . *This song was lost to Allen Ford/Kelsi Nielsen. *When Birdo says "Attention, the heart of the Ottawa Valley, can grow up by people before the city shrinks again." is growing, beating Ottawa. Appearence *High School Musical 3: Senior Year *All-Star Brawl (Beauties) *All Star Brawl Others *Shell of a Man *Krusty Krushers *The Card *Ditchin' *Dear Vikings *Krusty Towers *Rusty Krab Category:Songs Category:HSM3 Songs Category:ASBB Category:Songs featuring Pembroke Category:Songs featuring Ottawa Category:Songs featuring Napanee Category:Songs featuring Arnprior Category:Songs featuring others Category:HSM Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario